Spooky School
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: He reached out in the dark and touched a hip, only to find out that it wasn't the person he wanted to touch" A murderer has locked up our fav characters in a high school and they're literally stumbling in the darkness. HuMoR!
1. Set

**Title:** Spooky Highschool.  
  
**Summery:** Every team member gets a call to meet the others in one of the highschools, a case about two murdered kids. But things turned up to be unpleasent, wassup with this highschool?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Dun own anything, nobody, not a single thing from CSI. But this fic is mine, and thank God that it is ^^ at least I own something.  
  
**A/N:** First try to write a CSI fic, so anything wrong I wrote in here.. please, dun be shy and just tell me. Been watchin CSI for quite a while and it's a COOL show. Nicky's my man, and Greggo takes the second place. They're QTs ^^  
  


/\/\/\/\/\_____/\/\/\/\/\

  
  
Nick yawned as he drove his Tahoe, he didn't know why did Grissom told him to come over. Wasn't this the weekend? He deserved some time off after those tiring few weeks that passed on the whole team. He was looking forward to it, he hoped that he would sleep and let his body take all the time in the world to relax. But, change of plans, Grissom ruined his sleep with him paging. This was irritating.  
  
He yawned again, 'So, lemme remember again what Gris said,' he thought to himself, 'the crime sence's the new highschool, what's its name again! Anyways, two murdered kids by a heartless criminal. Gonna be a bad case.' He sighed, like he needed that right now.  
  
The memories filled the tired brain of his, they took him 7 days ago when things started to get crazy in the headquarters. Cases were surrounding them, with few evidences that vouldn't even be counted. He was checking in late and tiredness was itched on his face, when suddenly Grissom's voice rang in the hall. He could easily sense anger and irritation in his loud tone, and worse, Grissom wasn't the type of person who snaps suddenly like that. He recognized Sara coming out from Girssom's office and she nodded her head as a greetment. He nodded back.  
  
When they finally stood face-to-face, they greeted each other with a weak, tired hey.  
  
"Tough night?" Nick asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You have no idea," she said fighting the urge to yawn, "But you better watch your back; Grissom's only wanting to find a person to yell at."  
  
"Well, he have the right to." He sighed, "Bet he hadn't sleep for days."  
  
Sara nodded finally losing the battle and yawning. Her eyes teared with her big yawn that almost popped her jaw. She wiped them away quickly, "We should do something to get rid of this stress."  
  
He sighed again, "Yeah, but what? We only have working on our list these days."  
  
"Damn working."  
  
And since then, he couldn't remember that anyone of them had a goodnight sleep. And the weekend came, man, he misses his warm, soft bed. He needed that sleep.. but man, damn his luck.  
  
Another question popped into his mind, was he the only one the Grissom called? Or did he call the others? 'Cause if he was the only one whose weekend was ruined, he'd get really exasperated; he **REALLY** needed that sleep.  
  
'Here's the school,' He thought as the huge building became in sight, he parked his Tahoe and killed the engine. He got out of it and stood studying the building, there was a lone room with lights turned on in the ground floor. So, he guessed that it was the place where he should be meeting Grissom in. But the weird thing was.. there wasn't any other vehicle except his. He shrugged it off, maybe Grissom wasn't there yet, but then. Who could it be in that room?  
  
'Stop asking yourself questions and go find out.' A voice said inside his head and he followed it. He entered the building, his brow arched, 'Electric locks?' He ignored it and kept heading to the wanted room. The school's hall was very dark and he could see the faint light that came out from the classroom. He stood outside the door for a few moments before he knocked and got in.  
  
"Nick!"  
  
"Sara!" He said with a bit of shock, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same question to you." She said, "Grissom's called me and told me to meet him here."  
  
"So, he called you also." Then he brow shot up, "but, where's your Tahoe?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked confused, "it's parked outside. Where else?"  
  
Nick shook his head, "There's nothing out there except mine." He approached the window then looked out of it, he gasped.  
  
"What?!" Sara asked worriedly.  
  
"There's nothing outside, even my Tahoe's gone." He said, "What's going on? And where's Grissom?"  
  
Sara joined him and looked through the window, indeed, there wasn't anything. "I dunno, and this is getting weirder by the second." She said turning her eyes around the classroom.  
  
"Maybe we shou-" A knock interrupted Nick's suggestion, both of them turned violently to the door. They saw three familiar figures enter the room, they sighed in relief. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Hey yourself," Warrick said and looked around the room. "So, what's this meeting for, Nicky?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? Ask Gris, he called us." Nick said looking at Grissom expectantly waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Me?!" Grissom asked shocked, "What are you talking about? You're the one who called us!"  
  
"Woah! Wait a sec, I was sleeping peacefully when called me." Nick said.  
  
"That's what happened with me also." Sara said nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"But," Catherine finally spoke, "but I'm pretty sure that Nick was the one who'd called me. It was your voice and I'm sure about that."  
  
"Nick, dun tell me that it's one of your pranks." Warrick said irritated.  
  
"I swear to God that it wasn't me." He said. Then his brows arched, "Tell me, you've all come in the same Tahoe."  
  
He watched them nod, and then he glanced at Sara before both of them looked out of the window. The others watched them in confusion, glanced at each other, then returned to look at the couple before them.  
  
"As we've expected," Sara sighed, "the Tahoe's gone."  
  
"What?!" They all shouted together then rushed to the window. No Tahoe in sight. They turned around and looked at Nick and Sara. "What should this mean?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Well, for me, it means one thing." Nick said, "it's a set--"  
  
Suddenly, the light went off. A balck out.  
  
"--up."  
  
  


/\/\/\/\/\_____/\/\/\/\/\

  
**A/N:** A set up! What's happening in that creepy school? Well, it's an idea that passed my mind. If ya liked it, please review ^^ if ya didn't.. well, er, review also ^^;; But guess it's better for my own sake that you liked the first chapter of this fic. Well, the 2nd will be coming soon.. please R/R. 


	2. uP

**_Title:_** Spooky Highschool.  
  
  
**_Summery:_** The Electricity went out and the team got trapped in this creepy school. Who is behind this? And what the hey is going on?  
  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** Nope, dun own anything, but it's a relief to know that nethier do you. Bwahahaha.. I'm evil, I know ^^;;  
  
  


/\/\/\/\/\_____/\/\/\/\/\

  
  
All what Nick was feeling was panic, natural panic of being trapped inside a highschool with a possible murder who had brought them to this trap. Few seconds ago, they had realized the awful fact of being dragged to -what seemed to be- a very good planned set up. As the lights went out, his brain started to ask quetions, half of them focused on who would do such thing and why. While the other half was panicked questions of what would happen to them.  
  
  
He finally was able to get a grip on his nerves. Although he knew that this all happened in a lone second, but he couldn't help feeling it like an eternity. Obviously, it was going to be a long night. He wanted to sigh, but he didn't know why he had an urge not to. He knew that this was going to be a bad night from the start, if he only ignored the call, he would have been in his bed now. Just enjoying the warmth of his balnket and-  
  
  
"What the-?!" He suddenly shouted as he felt a hand grasping his arm. Just in one second, he lost that grip on his nerves.  
  
  
"Chill up, it's me!" He heard the familiar voice shout at him while a very known laugh filled the room.  
  
  
"Sorry, Sara. I thought.." He scratched his head blushing like hell from embarressment. And the laugh didn't help him at all, "Warrick! Would you stop?!"  
  
  
"Sorry, man." Warrick said forcing himself to stop. Even in a situation like this, he found it pretty easy to laugh.  
  
  
"What shall we do now?" Catherine asked reminding them that they were still in a trouble. Although it was so dark in that room since the moon was in the other side of the sky, she felt all the looks turn to her and she was able to smell the panic in the air again.  
  
  
"Well, we can't get out from where we came in; the doors have electric locks. Undoubtly, we won't be able to open them without electricity." Nick said. He remembered the electric locks on the main door, sure thing that they wouldn't be able to get out from there. And there was a possibility that other exit doors had the same locks also. 'What *is* the deal with this school?'  
  
  
Although Grissom knew that nobody would see him, he nodded to assure that Nick was correct with what he had said. He had noticed the elerctric locks himself when he came, and the same thought crossed his mind as Nick's. The other doors must have elerctric locks as the main ones. The other problem was the windows, they didn't seem to budge at all and maybe never would. He studied they're choices in a part of second before he said, "that leaves us with two options, we can get further into the highschool to search for another exit since the windows are unopenalbe. Or, we can search for our man and take him down before he does that first."  
  
  
"I think it's a fat chance for us to find another exit," Sara said.  
  
  
"Sara's right," Warrick agreed, "I think that he'd studied well, and it seems that we're really trapped in here."  
  
  
"So, that leaves the option of finding the guy or guys."  
  
  
"Yeah, Cath. And we better start moving before it's too late." Nick said, "but we still dunno who and why?"  
  
  
"And we'll never will, except if we find the who then they can lead us to the why." Grissom said and then silence occurred, it was really uncomfortable. The tension was raising and someone had to break that deadly silence.  
  
  
"Mmm, guys." Catherine was the one who decided to smash it into pieces, "Shouldn't we get moving?"  
  
  


/\/\/\/\/\_____/\/\/\/\/\

  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry for this delay, but I've been pretty busy. Study, study and then this war. *sighs* If there was a News test I would've got a full mark! Thanks for the reviews ^^ and Abbz, I'm sorry bout being LATE, hope you liked this chapter though it's kinda short. ^^;; And you also Oona, hope you liked it.  
  
See ya in the next century.. hehe 


	3. Let's Move It!

**__**

Title: Spooky Highschool.  
  
  
**_Summary:_** The Electricity went out and the team got trapped in this creepy school. Who is behind this? And what the hey is going on?  
  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** Dun own 'em, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, no money's made from this fic.  
  
**_P.S:_** Italic= Character's thinking. 

oo00O00oo

From the back of his mind, where his sixth sense lays, came a faint, distant, weak voice. He was forced to strain so he can hear the voice that sounded more like an echo than anything else. The echo, which was so quite yet so deafening, kept repeating the words over and over again in the exhausted mind. Muffled words tried to force him back to his senses, which suddenly disappeared before his intense feelings that seemed to wash his body. From what he could catch, he thought that the words were: Should've expected it coming. Though it was the best solution for their situation, Nick Stokes found it unacceptable. The CSI knew that everything would be solved quickly if they followed the plan that Gil Grissom had made, but his mind --stubbornly-- kept repeating the words over, over and over again after the older man told him his plan.

All that whirled in his head the second Grissom's plan left his mouth. Out of reflex, Nick found himself retorting, "What?!"

His mind kept working and his brain didn't dare to stop going full speed; studying what Gil had said just a few moments ago. As Stokes got deeper into his study, he started to doubt his reasons for making such a fuss about the whole thing, but the sudden feelings prevented his senses from working.

Grissom turned to the source of the familiar voice, he could barely make out the younger man's shape in the dark. "You've heard me, Nick." He said, a little bit harsher than he intended to, but he knew that they didn't have time for arguments while there was --likely-- a killer somewhere in the school wanting to put an end for their lives. Just like a hunter, the unknown man was waiting for his prey. Grissom knew better than letting panic control their actions. They must think, and that was what they had done and the conclusion was a plan.

"But.." Nick said with hesitation, but for some reason his mind was now telling him to shut his yap, and he complied. For now he was going to listen to his senses. _Somehow,_ he wondered, _they make a lot of sense._

Pushing his thoughts aside for now, he nodded grimly; his doubts about the plan hadn't left him completely yet, but he would go on with it anyhow. "Let's do it," he declared his approval.

It was simple, actually it was SO simple that a four-year-old kid can execute it without any problems. The so-called plan was consisted of three major steps with no details needed: The First Step was to split up (which Nick refused totally in the beginning without being able to voice his disapproval). Step Two, was to check the school for an exit, --though the chances were slim, there was still a possibility-- if they could detect one, they would try to find the power source. The last step was to stay alive. Nick stopped at the third step.

_Now,_ he thought, _that's a toughy._ According to what information they had for now, they were trapped in a big school with the criminal who step them up within the walls of the governmental building and they were about to divide into two groups. Not to forget that the criminal in question was, probably, armed while they stood bare handed. He pondered the problem in his head for a moment. _Nope, not a toughy at all._

He sighed miserably, all what he wanted was to enjoy his day off by sleeping his full, and look where it ended. Trapped with not only his life, but his and his friends', also, on the line. _Oh man_, he moaned inwardly, what have he done in his life to deserve this? And also on his day off, he sighed again. _Life's so unfair._

The others weren't feeling any better, the last case's affects hadn't left them yet. After the long case, they found themselves wanting to exchange anything for a day of rest. It left them weary with exhaustion that settled deep inside not letting go. Even their life's blood, known as coffee for some people, didn't help them much. Eventually, they took the day off to get some much-needed rest since it was apparent that they won't be much of a use in their state.

Now, every thought of sleep and a warm bed fled, their situation taking their priority now. Their dealing to the disaster that they found themselves in would solve their sleeping problem. Either they find this man, get back home and sleep, or he'd find them and they would sleep and never get up. It all counted on how they will act, so they had to clear thier heads and concentrate on the task at hand.

"No stupid risks," Grissom directed their attention back to the plan, "If you cross roads with him, don't try to take him down, you got no weapons to protect yourselves. If you don't find anything useful after two hours, come back here. We'll arrange another plan."

They all nodded wordlessly, determination evident on their faces and can be felt in the air surrounding them. They squared their shoulders and took deep breaths preparing themselves to what they are going to face.

"Okay, we'll divide into two groups as planned," Grissom said, "Nick, Sarah and Warrick group one while Catherine and I will be group two. Remember, after two hours, we meet back here. Is it clear?"

A chorus of "Yes" replied his question. He saw them move to the door and stop there, taking a few moments more to steel themselves.

"C'mon, guys." Warrick said opening the door quietly.

"Let's move it!" Was what Nick said before they left the classroom into the dark hall, beginning their search party.

oo00O00oo

A/N: I know, I know.. it's SHORT! Yeah, sorry about that, but I always have a problem with long chapters. And i'm really sorry for the delay, i totally forgot about this fic! Thank you Abbz for threatening me, your threats are what kept me going ^^ i've taken a break from writing and started to read more, trying to improve my writing skills before completing my fics. So, what d'ya think? Got any betta than 'afore? ^^;; hope so. Plz RevieW! I promise I'll try to finish the next chapter soon, the next is gonna be one of the best!!!! Oh, and about Greg, I guess he'll make an appearance eventually. You just wait and see ^^ 


	4. It's Not That Easy

**Spooky Highschool**

**Summary:** I'M BACK! The team had been set up, now trapped in an old highschool with a murderer on loose. What will happen to our fav team?

**Disclaimer:** OH! An interview squeals. Nope, I dun own 'em.. ahh, no profit. Really, none at all. Would you stop askin' me such depressing Qs?! I'm outta here!

**AN:** Yes, YES! can you believe it?! I'm back oO OMG, I can't believe it's been more than a _YEAR_! Sheesh, am I _that_ lazy. I'm so sorry, but there've been lotta stuff going on in my life. Yours truly is now an exchange student in the USA! _Sweet_, I know! The other night I was flipping the channels, and there they were! My lovely, lovely guys... and I remembered this ficcy. takes a deep breath to ready herself This time I'm planning on finishing it, once and for all! Wanna support me? .-

oo00O00oo

**Chapter Four:** It's Not That Easy 

He tried hard not to breathe, tried to make that loud noise as he drew air into his lungs through his nostrils and most of all, tried to will his body to be satisfied with the small amount of oxygen he was inhaling. He was doing his best to settle his hunger for air by slow and long breaths, starting with his nose and then his mouth. He was working on bringing the noise down.

He was failing miserably.

Every time he had tried to figure out a way to breathe without making so much sound, he would find that the noise had gotten worse than before, and his exhausted mind convinced him that he would give away his location by that horrible sound.

That if Sara did not beat him to that. 

Nick Stokes walked carefully down the hall, the wall to his left his guide in the darkness. The other hand was stretched out before him, doing the job of a cat's moustache of feeling any objects to giving heads up instead of crashing into them. 

The lack of light hid the handsome features of the young man, it also hid the blush that was taking a residence on his cheeks and slowly invading his neck. But that was not the only things the darkness hid, it also sheilded the sight of the reason behind Nick's uncomfort. 

The young man swallowed, feeling his heart pick up speed which only made him need more air. He took a glance over his shoulder, trying to see the face of his companion, try to convey to her his discomfort... but only darkness met his eyes. 

He cursed softly as they walked along the hallway, taking another quick glance at where he knew Sara face would be. He grimaced as his thirst for air increased. 

But he could not tell his partner simply to please take her hand off his small back, now could he? For first, he would sound so stupid and he couldn't afford that since the scene he made a while ago and second and most importantly, he did not want to hurt his friend's feelings, for she meant so much for him. 

He pulled back his outstretched hand and placed it on his chest, trying to will his heart to slow down before it got pulled over and him having a stroke. Nick could not deny his feeling for the dark-haired woman anymore, when he first met her, it was only friendship and nothing more. They were occasional partners on some various crimescenes, helping each other out to gather the evidence and figure out the story behind the murders, not to mention the teasing here and there. Nothing but friendship, at least that was what he thought but things change with time. As days and weeks passed, Nick found himself longing to be paired up with Sara, feeling the need to hear her give him some of her time to stop and tease and joke with him. 

But he would not ask her out, no, not before he sorted his feelings and got them in order. Yes, he knew that he had something for Sara, but he wanted to know what it was. Was it.. lust? Or was it the dreaded L-word? He never stopped pondering about it. 

Nick knew that this was serious, for if it turned out that, after they -hopefully- become a couple, those feelings he had for his partner were false.. nothing would ever be the same. He could not imagine what would it be like to b-- 

**WHACK!**

"Nick! Are you okay?" 

The young man took his hand off his chest to rub his aching face, as tears stung his eyes. He heard Sara's worried voice and replied, "I'm okay, I just had a close encounter with the wall." 

"Well, if you had your hand infr--" 

**THUD!**

Sara gripped the warm hand in hers tighter, feeling the owner squeeze hers back. They pressed against the wall, trying to make as little noise as possible. Sara knew the answer already, but she had to ask. "Nick?" She whispered, "was that you?" 

"No," he whispered emotionlessly back, "somebody has finally joined the party." He took a firm hold of her hand, as to keep all the harm away from her. 

He held his breath for a moment, trying to find anything in the dark around him. He said firmly, "The host!" 

oo00O00oo

**AN:** Another short one, sorry! Really! I have so much going on now, and I can't wait for the holiday break!! mutters Three more days, three more days, three more days... Please Review!! Thanks you so much for reading!! You rock Eager to hear your ideas and suggestions


	5. Hands On

**Spooky School**

**Disclaimer:** _writes her will_ and I leave whatever sue cases I might get to my beloved brother, enjoy it! _laughs maniacally_ Nick, what can I do to own you... _sighs_

**Summary:** "He reached out in the dark and touched a hip, only to find out that it wasn't the person he wanted to touch" A murderer has locked up out fav characters in a high school and they're literally stumbling in the darkness. HuMoR! 

**Pairings:** NickXSarah. GilXCatherine OR WarrickXCatherine? 

**AN:** Me back, yay! And I'm writing this to fill my time before the new CSI episode is on... I can't wait to see Nicky again, and the rest of the guys! Yay! n.n I'm finding a hard time writing anythin', damn writer block, it sucks! _sighs_ noting to do about it, except maybe banging my head against the wall? I know some people who would love to see me do that _grins_ guys, you know who you are. Oookay, please enjoy this new addition! 

**Warning:** Some OOC-ness? I'm not really sure if there's anything you should be alarmed about. 

**Comebacks:** A new section for the reviewers, YAY! 

**_CSICowboy:_** CSICowboy? now isn't that original _grins_ You dunno how happy I was to read your review, I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story! Hope you will keep reading it, and for you, I decided to not let another year pass before I wrote something. ENJOY! 

**_firestorm13:_** I'm so happy that you're liking my story though it's not your favorite pairing... n.n But no worries, because Greg has a part in this story, just you wait and see. I can't leave Greggo out of this! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

oo00O00oo

__

**Chapter Five**: Hands On

The darkness was slowly chocking her, the inability to see making her feel the vulnerability she was facing in the middle of the abandoned high school. Her eyes strained involuntarily, trying to adjust to the lack of light so it they could send some images to the brain, to comfort the fears coursing through the blonde's body. To reassure her that there was nobody hiding behind these shadows, waiting for the right time to jump and get her. 

Her memories went back to the attack she was under during duty, and she attentively touched her forehead reliving the fear she was feeling once again. Only this time it was worst, this time she was yet to be attacked and whatever danger could be a few feet away. 

Catherine Willows, as a single mother, had been through quite a few nights where her young daughter, Lindsey, would barge into her room screaming her little pretty head off about boogeyman hiding in her closet. Wanting her to face her fears, Catherine would take Lindsey by the hand and show her that her room was clear and that Mr. Basco the bear was watching out for her, chuckling inside at the childish fear of darkness. 

But now... now, she knew how Lindsey felt. And Catherine Willows loved honesty and being frank; she was terrified of the boogeyman. The curtains closed on the blue-colored eyes, walking in chosen darkness was better than taking a step in one you had no control over and Catherine felt better doing just that. 

But, with eyes closed or not, your sense of hearing was more powerful than before you have lost your sight. And as Catherine walked in the shadows, with eyes shut, she could easily hear her footsteps along with her two companions and she found another way to wreck her nerves. 

She focused her sensation on her hearing, listening to the rhythm of their footsteps, wanting to make sure that there was no more than three sets of feet walking down the dark hall. Sure enough, there was only three people walking... at the moment. The blonde decided to keep an ear out for any unusual sounds other than what she was hearing now. 

It was almost as if she was able to see again... almost. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Warrick looked around, not surprised that the right view was as dark as the left one was. This was unbelievable! He did not hate high school when he was attending it, he was pretty popular, so it was not that bad. But at the moment, he believed he hated school more than the students themselves. 

A setup. Who would actually have the time on a Saturday to set them up? Couldn't they wait until the weekend was over to lock them up in this stupid maze-like building. Seriously, it wouldn't have been bad to get friendly with his pillow for a few hours before he found himself stuck in this shit. The brunet swore to never piss anybody off ever again in his whole life if it was going to cost his free time. 

He would not have mind staying in school at this time if he was still a student. He knew he could have convinced a girl or two to stay this late with him back in his days. He grinned, thinking about the memories this place brought up. The young man shook his head, _Warrick, my boy, you were one helluva boy!_ He suppressed a chuckle, _leave it up to me to think of these things now._

He cracked his knuckles, making somebody gasp in front of him. He didn't need to think to know that it was Catherine. Warrick outstretched one of his hands , wanting to touch the older woman to reassure her that it was only him. He reached out in the dark and made a contact with a hip, thinking it was Catherine's, he gave a friendly squeeze only to pale when he realized that the hip was not that feminine. 

Blushing, Warrick quickly withdrew his hand and on the way, he felt his hand touch a soft fabric. The next thing he knew was a startled cry before he found himself on the ground, his jaw throbbing with his speed beating heart. 

"Warrick, that wasn't me." Grissom calmly defended himself, his hand where Warrick's was a moment ago, wishing it was another hand instead of his co-worker's. 

"Figured." Warrick voice was muffled as he rubbed his jaw, "Catherine, that's what mean hook you got there." 

"Sorry," was the sheepish apology. 

Warrick chuckled, it was going to be one long night. 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Are they OOC? I'm really not sure... Neway, you guys can **vote** for your fav pairing, should it be Cath/Gris, or Cath/Warrick. Well, there's always the possibility of Gris/Warrick, but I won't be writing any of that. It'd be too weird _blinks_ moving on! Umm, any suggestions of scenes you wanna see and situations happening in this high school are highly appreciated! Please review, and thanks for reading. 


End file.
